Let 'Em Talk
by CossetteLune
Summary: Just a little tiny bit of Blackinnon. Enjoy


For my own 14-Day Kesha Challenge. And my first official Blackinnon drabble.

 **Disclaimer:** Not necessary.

Just a tiny bit of Blackinnon love for everyone who is as in love with this.

* * *

 **Let 'Em Talk**

 _CossetteLune_

From the moment that Sirius Black officially asked Marlene McKinnon out, the other girls at the school had been relentless in their efforts to make her out as nothing but another blonde skank that Sirius would throw to the side within the week. Since the blonde witch was not one to let anyone talk down to her she had gotten in a few verbal fights and very nearly punched one of her classmates in the face had Sirius not literally held her back. "They're not worth it, darling," he said with a chuckle. Luckily it was right before class ended and he pulled her outside the greenhouse, avoiding Professor Sprout's eyes and dragging her towards the forrest.

"What are you doing Black, we'll be late for potions."

"We're not going to potions," he replied easily, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Offering one to Marlene first, he took one between his lips and lit a match for the pair of them.

"What's with the matches Black, get a lighter," she observed, taking a deep drag from her smoke. "And why aren't we going to potions?"

Sirius removed the now lit cigarette from his lips and leaned into his new girlfriend, "Don't question me, McKinney. And we are not going because you're going to punch a girl out if you're locked up in the dungeons with them." His voice was filled with amusement.

"Did you hear what they were saying about me!" She shot back, instantly.

But before she had time to go on, Sirius caught her lips in his, "Come on now, Mar, I heard everything they said. I was going to say something but you're clearly more than capable to stand up for yourself. Besides I figured we could use this time for an impromptu date instead of getting you an extra week of detention. Especially since every week you get it, means another time I have to do something to make sure I'm right there beside you."

"So romantic," Marlene's voice was heavy with sarcasm. Although Sirius could see the sides of her mouth tug into a smile. "So does this date just involve a smoke and the forrest?"

"I haven't worked that part out yet," he admitted. "But before we do anything I need you to promise me that you're going to stop caring about what those girls are saying. Let them talk, you know I like you and we'll prove them wrong."

"But how?" Marlene pouted. Bringing the dart to her lips again, she leaned back against a tree and sighed.

Letting his own smoke drop to the ground, Sirius grinned and put his arms above her, against the tree and let his body sink closer to hers. He kissed her hard on the lips, a slight moan emitting from the blonde's lips. "When we're still together by the time we're done at Hogwarts, they'll see how wrong they were," he shrugged easily before pulling her into another long passionate kiss. Marlene let his tongue take dominance over her mouth, already forgetting about everything else that had happened in their morning.

The pureblood's hand snaked around her, she hardly even noticed when his fingers gradually made their way up her body and groped at her chest. "By date did you mean fuck session?" She mused, her voice already breathy as he undid a few of her buttons and exposed her bra-less breasts.

"You were ready for it already," he commented, licking and nipping his way across her neck, palming her milky breasts.

Her blonde hair fell behind her as she threw her head back, giving him more access to her. Marlene's fingers let go of the cigarette and fumbled with Sirius' clothes, wanting to feel his warmth against her. However she barely managed to untuck his shirt when an angry huff came from behind the dark-haired male. Her head snapped back up, eyes wide, and her sight set on an almost red Sprout. "Professor!"

"Hm, roleplaying now are we," Sirius began, but Marlene pushed him back and he fell on top of the Herbology teacher. "Oh.. Professor, beautiful afternoon isn't it?" He said, awkwardly standing up, brushing his hair out of his face and reaching out a hand to let her up.

Taking his hand, she stood up, but the stern look never left her face. "I came to find you two, to let go of your punishments Miss McKinnon, however after what I have just seen I am going to be doubling that, Mr Black you will be joining her and you can both explain to the rest of your house why you are less 100 points, EACH." Professor Sprout was more angry than either of them had ever seen her before, and admittedly they could guess why. Skipping class, to hide in the Forbidden Forrest, smoking and having sex… It wasn't exactly top stupid behaviour. Neither of them said anything, but just nodded their heads, tucking and buttoning their clothes back into place before running off towards the dungeons hoping they could make it in time to not loose any more points from Gryffindor. The pair was bursting into laughter by the time they tumbled into Professor Slughorn's classroom, earning even more dirty looks from countless girls who were usually busy fanning over the young Black. Marlene even heard one of the girls mention how her buttons were askew and when she looked down she noticed that the girl was right. However, (for once,) she didn't care at all, and easily ignored the comment, leaning into Sirius as the processor began his lesson.

* * *

Review? And heads-up, most of what is to come is Blackinnon.

With love,  
 _CL_


End file.
